


Don't you hear my call?

by dyylanqueenfanforever



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 39, 70s, Adayattheraces, Death, Magic, Other, PaulPrenter, Queen - Freeform, Thesoundofsilence, VeronicaTetzlaff, brianmay, change, dissapeared, freddiemercury, johndeacon, mythicalcreatures, non-dead, rogertaylor, secret, shorthair, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyylanqueenfanforever/pseuds/dyylanqueenfanforever
Summary: John Deacon dissapears and his bandmates try to search for him without any success. A week later, November 24th of 1976, he apperears out of nowhere and though at first it seemed as if everything could continue as always, something has changed. He has the same physical aspect as always if not a little more thin or pale and that his grey-greenish eyes have a different glow, as more sad one which seems to be hiding something.The main difference is, he won't talk. Any of his friends have heard his friend's voice since he's come back and they don't know what to do. He also starts acting a bit weird, leaving earlier the studio, arriving always late in the afternoon and with a pair of sunglasses always with him.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Brian May, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 20





	Don't you hear my call?

**November 17th, 1976**

Freddie looked around the studio after staring for a few minutes the clock which told that the bassist was arriving half an hour late.

''And then you two say I'm the one who is always late''Complained Freddie falling over a little sofa to his right dramatically.

Freddie Mercury, the singer of the band Queen. He was a raven haired guy with deep brown eyes and a sweet smile he used to cover due his teeth though his bandmates kept telling him he shouldn't because it wasn't ugly and it was just a part of him. His bandmates usually joke he complains about everything and is a drama queen but they all know that if it wasn't because of him and his endless enthusiam and faith in Queen they wouldn't have arrived anywhere. Also his voice was fucking made by angels and his overall charisma was everything.

''Please Farrokh''replied the blonde rolling his eyes earning a death glare coming from the other as the name the singer disliked that much was pronounced by the lips of Roger'' You're always late and anyway, you arrived a few minutes ago. You aren't in the right to complain about poor Deaky right now.

Roger Taylor is the drummer and one of the singers of Queen. He had long blonde hair, big baby blue eyes and an angelic face. He was quite competitive and had a lot of temperament and if someone hurted one of his friends, better run. He could also be extremely diplomatic, patient, tactful and was a really good friend.

''I think we should getting started. We could record some parts which don't include the bass as Deacy seems he won't be able to arrive today'' suggested Brian.

Brian May is the guitarrist of Queen. He had long curly hair, hazel eyes and a gentle smile. Possessed a big inteligence and was a kind soul pretty sensitive yet very competitive.

Both singer and drummer nodded and started working. By the end of the day there was still no sign of the missing bassist and his bandmates were quite worried.

''Maybe... something appeared to him in the last moment so he wasn't able to inform us by call'' tried to reason the tallest. 

Freddie tilted slightly his hair but no idea popped in his hair and he was certainly worried by the youngest member. He put a brave face tho and told the other he would call their bassist as soon as he got home. With that, they bid farewell each other and Freddie gave John a try with no success.

Before they even knew, Friday arrived and there was still no sign of the quiet bassist. Days passed as a blink of eyes and with no answer to any of their calls, they just kept trying to reasure each other.

''He's probably got something and that's why he hasn't come to the studio.'' Was one of the things they used to say but none of them actually believed them. It was very uncommon of the bassist to leave without telling them anything first. Like if he dissapeared to take a holiday, at least he would leave a note saying he was gone. 

Saturday arrived and nothing yet. That day the three bandmates went to John's flat, expecting at least to find something new. The three of them had spares keys for 'emergencies' and this time it really looked as it. There was one time they had used them to make a big party in his absence which almost left them without keys when Deaky arrived and saw everything. 

Back to the topic, they entered the tranquil flat to find nothing. There was rope around the floor, some dirty dishes and a plate of cheese and toast in the table of the kitchen.

''Weird''Commented Roger approaching the cold toasts'' Deaky would never leave those even if it was a case of life or death''

Freddie made a weird look at the blonde and directed to other rooms to search for their missing member. Brian, instead scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. 

_It's true that John would never leave those as nothing and everything seems to be exactly the same way as a few days before..._

''Everything seems as if it wouldn't have been touched in a few days... Maybe somebody attacked him?'' whispered the guitarrist with fear. 

In that exactly moment, Freddie's head popped from the hall and he gave gestures to rush as if he had found something important. Roger and Brian fastly came to his side to find face to face with Freddie who had a dead serious face which only made more afraid the other two.

''What's it?''asked Roger impatient as sweat started forming in his forehead while he fidgeted nervously with his hands.

''I found'' Freddie was talking very slowly just worsening the tension in the room'' that thing-g which- a-a''the singer stuttered not finishing the sentence.

Roger looked as if he'd lose it in any moment while he tried to control his nerves and a knot was made in Brian's stomach.

''A what?'' Demanded the younger'' You seem to be doing this in purpose, man. Just say the damn thing, come on. You're scaring me!

''There was that shadow in his desk and then-n I approached it''

''Really, Freddie? As the irrationals fools of movies you often moke about?'' Brian chimed in arching his eyebrows.

Roger let out a loud snort and shused Brian with a try of death glare.

_This isn't the half scary of Deacy's glares. God, I miss him so much, I hope he's okay. Roger instead looks more as a cute angel... What Am I Thinking? I am with Crhissie now and he's with that lucky girl Dominique._

''Of course not, Brian! Those guys are really idiots. Who the hell chases some spirits or weird noises when it's clearly dangerous and they would probably die.'' answered Freddie coming back to his normal self.

''You just did so yourself, moron!''

Roger spread his arms pulling away his friends and took something of the floor that had caught his attention. 

''Look'' he exclaimed eyeing a mysterious notebook'' it looks as a journal. Was this what you had found?

The older man shook his head and explained there was an arm right under the bed.

''Maybe it was Deaky'' said Roger with a glimpse of hope and so he got under the bed'' nope, there's nothing, just a few papers with which seems as lyrics''.

''Wow, give me them'' before Roger could reply, Freddie had the papers in his hands and started reading them hungrily.

John has just showed them to songs, ''Misfire'' (some premature ejaculation song apparently which John hadn't wanted to give details) and You're My Best Friend (for his lovely lady girlfriend, Veronica). He didn't really like to share his songs until they were finished , he wasn'ta very active songwriter but Freddie loved to sing his songs. They were really something else. 

''This one has potential, I can imagine an acoustic guitar for this part and-'' Brian snatched the papers and lifted them high enough for Freddie not to be able to get them'' Give me that poodle!''

''I'm so sorry, Freddie-poo?'' apologised the taller obviously not meaning it while he shook the papers upper Freddie teasing him'' But this is John's and we should really respect his privacity.''

''But theyare amazing songs!'' pouted Freddie not giving up.

''Then wait until he realize it and shares them with us'' said Brian ''If we find him before...''

''I miss him so bad'' cried the blonde going back to the kitchen'' I drink you this toast my lord, in John's honor. We'll never forget you!'' shouted Roger as he started eating 

it.

''Stop acting as if John was dead you twat!''retorted the raven haired guy while he winced as the sight of the toast'' god knows how much that's been there, ew...''

As the sun started to set, the guys decided to go to the police office to report John's absence. Exactly when Brian was about to turn the handle of the front door, it opened itself by the other side. 

John entered the little flat wearinng a pair of sunglasses which covered his eyes and a bunch of wounds around his body.

John was there, in the flat. John was ALIVE. Apparently safe and sound. John was really there!

He looked exhausted as he let himself fall in the floor, not looking at anyone, and so then pass out a few seconds later. The sight of dear John still alive in front of them was enough so the rest of queen could sigh loudly. 

''Keep Yourself Alive, mate'' quoted the blonde as he knelt next to his friend to lift him by one side while Freddie caught him by the other.They left him delicately in his sofa as the rest of the members of Queen for first time allowed themselves to breath freely.

''I'll prepare a tea'' mentioned the curly haired going away in the kitchen. 

''And I'll get the scrabble! It must be somewhere ''whispered the drummer searching round all kind of wood drawers very organised. 

''Just don't make a lot of noise, he needs the sleep. God knows what has he been through in these lasts days'' requested Freddie still observing the youngest member peacefully sleep. 

''I'm always very silent! Oi, here it is.'' said Roger coming back with the scrabble sitting next to Freddie. ''He really looks exhausted, doesn't he?''.

''And very pale'' added Freddie playing with the messy hair of John. 

A few minutes later of chit chat, Brian arrived with the tea and they started playing Scrabble. Freddie tho, didn't seem to be able to get into the game as much as he loved it. Every now in a while he observed the dreamy bassist. It was great to finally have him back but something felt bad to the singer.

Guess the only thing he could do now was wait...

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea hanging in my mind for a few days and I thought 'why not write it?' and here I am. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes, english isn't my first language and I would really thank you if you warmed me about anything... Thank you again for reading this and next chapter two! John will wake up and more things will happen....


End file.
